


I'll See You In the Dark

by papanilboyfriend



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Clown Smut, Clowns, F/M, Smut, hot sex with the clown boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: Pennywise gets ya good





	I'll See You In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Pennyboi story i wrote. Not my best probs, but enjoy anyway!

The streetlights flickered on as you ran down the sidewalk, the sound of your feet splashing in puddles the only thing you could focus on. But you knew, you could feel the breath on the back of your neck. Whoever, whatever, was after you, it was keeping up.   
“Don't run from me...” A dark voice whispered. “You'll love me soon enough...” 

You said nothing in return, trying to pick up your pace. Unfortunately for you, this didn't affect much. The creature was right in front of you now. You came to a stop, slamming into the creature and falling back onto the sidewalk. It was dressed as a clown, and you tried to scoot yourself away from.   
“Well, well...” It said to you, bending down to be more level with you. “Seems you've fallen? Maybe you shouldn't run from friends.”   
“Y-you're not a friend...” You told it. It tipped its head to the side and smiled at you, reaching a hand out.   
“Would someone's who isn't a friend offer to help you up out of the mud?” It asked. You felt a strong urge to grab it's hand, but at the same time, you felt nervous to. “Well?” It said, motioning for you to take it's hand. Finally, you reached towards it, grabbing it's gloved hand.   
“Who are you? Why were you chasing me?” You asked in a shaking voice. The clown smiled as he pulled you up out of the mud.   
“I'm Pennywise the Dancing the Clown...And, you were running from me. I wasn't chasing you...” He told you. “So, (Y/N), you're just about home...”   
“A few blocks, yeah,” You told him, realizing he still had a hold of your hand. You went to pull away, but he pulled you in closer.   
“Care for me to walk you home?” He asked in a gravely voice.   
“Erm...that's ok, I know the way...” You told him, staring into his hypnotic eyes.   
“It's getting late, you know? There's creepy people around here. Wouldn't want your pretty self hurt...would we?” He asked, grinning widely.   
“I...uh...” You couldn't even finish what you were going to say before he was walking with you, practically dragging you behind him.   
“Don't know how to walk?” He asked with a laugh, tightening his grip on your hand to the point it started to hurt.   
“Ow...” You said, causing him to stop walking.   
“What?” He asked, realizing he was holding your hand a bit too tightly. “Oh...heh...Sometimes I forget my own strength.”   
“Right...” You said softly as he began to walk quickly once again.

~

Approaching your house, the clown turned to you and smiled. “This is it, right?” He asked.   
“Y-yeah...” You said, still a bit shaky.   
“Better get inside, (Y/N). It's pretty cold out here…” He laughed, walking you up to the house.   
“Thanks...” You told him, unlocking the door and opening it.   
“See ya around, kid,” He told you in a whisper.   
“O-ok...” You smiled at him politely, and closed the door. You peeked outside, to see him walk away, but he was gone. “What the hell...” You whispered. “Where did he go?” 

Trying not to let it bother you too much, you walked to your bedroom, changing out of your mud-covered clothes. The entire time you undressed, you felt as though eyes were on you. You looked around to make sure no one was around, despite the fact you knew there wasn't. As you put a new shirt on and some clean underwear to match, you heard someone whispering. You looked around but saw no one. As you left your room, you stepped on a piece of old, crinkled up paper that was yellowing. Bending down to pick up the paper, you began to read what the red letters said.   
“I will see you in the dark...” You read. You felt your hands trembling, and a wave of fear rushed over you. You weren't alone, you realized. 

That was when you felt it. The breath on the back of your neck again. It was warm, wet, and waiting for you. It wanted you. You quickly turned around to be faced by the tall clown who walked you home.   
“H-how did you get in here?” You asked, trying to take a step back. He quickly grabbed your shoulders, keeping you in place as the door slammed behind you.   
“I followed you in...” He told you with a grin. “You look lovely...”   
“I...” You stuttered. He hushed you and walked you to the bed.   
“Are you scared, dear?” He asked. You nodded softly. He made a quiet noise and continued talking. “I'm not trying to scare you, (Y/N)...I just want to have fun...”  
“W-what kind of fun?” You asked, watching as he hovered over you. He put a finger under your chin, bringing your face closer to his own. Before you could say anything else, his lips were on yours. They were surprisingly softer than you had thought they would be. You could feel his tongue on your lips, trying to pry them open, as he began to climb onto you. You almost felt the need to kiss back. At first you resisted the urge to kiss him, but soon the intoxicating feeling overwhelmed you, and you wrapped your arms around his collar.   
“That's my kitten...” He smirked through the kisses. “How about I show you all the kinds of fun I like to have with pretty kittens like you?”   
You felt yourself nodding to him. It was odd, how he had this effect over you. He was grinning now, and he ran his hand down your side.   
“The only rule...” He breathed out in a deep voice. “Is that you say my name...Let the world know I'm your master. Got it?”   
“Yes, I...understand...” You told him. He shook his head.   
“Who do you understand?” He asked. You were shaking, wanting him to take you, but you had to answer him.  
“You, Pennywise...” You told him. He nodded, giving you a soft kiss before he grabbed your shirt and tore it in one motion, revealing your bare chest to him.   
“Perfect,” He said to you with a smile, running a gloved fingertip down your chest. You let out a soft moan as his fingers gripped the fabric of your underwear, tearing it as well in one swift motion. “I can't wait to completely destroy you...” He smiled. You ran your hands down his arms, and whined.   
“Then do it...” You told him. He laughed loudly before grabbing your throat and pulling you towards his face. He gave you a kiss before he spoke.   
“Don't. Tell me what to do...” He told you in a near demonic voice. “I'd hate to have to hurt you. You're such a...precious soul...” He told you, his voice seeming to calm down as he spoke about you. Tossing you back down onto the bed, he rubbed himself through his loose-fitting pants. You could see he was hard, but the pants made it tough to see just how much. “You want my cock, pretty kitten?” He asked.   
“Yes, Pennywise...” You said softly. He nodded, and pulled his pants down far enough to release his dick for you to see.   
“Like what ya see, darling?” He asked, watching you stare. You nodded, biting your lower lip. He laughed, staring into your eyes. Before you had a moment to react, he was buried inside you. You felt like you couldn't handle all of him, and he didn't wait for you to tell him he could move before he was pounding into you. He let out animal-like growls and you could feel the bed shaking under you. You were so in the moment you could barely let out even a moan, but he grabbed your throat and started yelling. “Fucking say my name! Say it!” He screamed. You felt a rush of fear and lust for him, and you began screaming his name. “That's my kitten...Yes!” He yelled at you. The bed began creaking violently before the wood of the frame started cracking and bursting.   
“Oh my god, please! Right there!” You finally said as he hit the perfect spot.   
“You think I fucking care?!” He yelled. “This...is for ME!” You said nothing else, just letting out moans and little noises. “Close your eyes.” He told you.  
“Why?” You asked innocently.   
“Just fucking listen to me!” He screamed at you. You closed your eyes for him, and you could hear him making even more noise as he fucked you senseless. “Fuck!” He yelled as his voice suddenly cut off. You wanted to open your eyes to look at him, but now he put a hand over your eyes as he continued. You felt your own climax building, and you began writhing even more.   
“I'm...I'm gonna...” You tried to tell him.   
“Do it, darling...” He said, his voice demonic sounding as you let yourself go and came, tightening around his dick. You could feel him throbbing in you, and you could tell he was getting closer to climax. He let out a loud growl, one that didn't even sound earthly, and he began to slow down to a stop. He still held a hand over your eyes. You breathed in heavily, trying to catch your breath.  
“You can open your eyes now...” He told you, moving his hand from your face. “I didn't want you to get too scared.” He told you.  
“Why would you have scared me?” You asked him. He shook his head.   
“Sometimes my teeth go all...blah!” He laughed, trying to get you to smile. He pulled his pants back up and looked at the bed frame. “Oh…once you buy a new bed frame, I might come back for some more...”


End file.
